Let Me Finish
by dramionerox
Summary: Whoever thought that delivering one simple note could lead into a lot of strange events? Slight DracoHermione


**Author's Note : **I am very sorry for not updating any of my stories for a very long time. I have been busy with studies, having writer's block, and many others. As of August 1st, I just found out that my best friend's mom died while on vacation and I took it very hard so I am not doing so well. I am sorry for any grammar mistakes so if you find any please tell me because the computer guy at my old school took out Microsoft Word and now I have the older one on my laptop. Ugh.

I would like to tell everyone that I am going back into writing now, but not because people have been telling me too (no offense---I love it because that means that people actually look forward to my fics!), but because writing gives me a sense of peace and accomplishment.

All I have to say, is that there isn't much Draco/Hermione, but more of...well, it's weird LOL I was looking through YouTube and I saw an old anime show called Akazukin Cha Cha (1996) and I started to watch it, even though I don't watch anime (I could be updating my fics, but see above reason). Some of the ideas were based on one of the episodes.

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling and Akazukin Cha Cha owns almost everything.  
**

**Dedication : ChocolateChipSurprise** for always telling me to update my fics and calling me her moose. :)

**Very Important : **The text in italics are when Hermione is telling the story, in her point of view (the whole story is in Hermione's point of view). The non-italiced text are when they/someone's talking

**

* * *

**

**Let Me Finish**

"Hermione! How could you do this to us?"

I bent my head lower into my book, trying to hide my face from my friends. Dealing with an angry Harry Potter and a high-tempered Ron Weasley can be very scary. I have dealt with their anger before, but I always deal with them separately. Merlin, why do I have to have _them_ as friends and not girls? Girls equal long talks about feelings and watching cheesy romance chick flicks that make us cry. Boys equal violence until there is only one man standing. I have yet to see the day when boys put their ego aside and talk about their feelings and not get laughed at.

Harry took the book from my hand and I yelped in protest. I took out my wand until---

"_Expelliarmus!_" My trusty wand was now in the hands of Mr. Weasley, who was twirling it between his fingers.

Damn.

"Hermione, how could you do this to us?" Harry asked again.

"It's not like I did it for you, Harry," I said sarcastically. "I know you're not gay."

Ron tried to cover his laughter by coughing, which earned a glare from Harry.

"Who's not gay?" Harry, Ron, and I turned our heads to Colin Creevy, who just entered the portrait hole.

"Harry isn't gay, Ginny," Ron said. Colin grinned, who then he started to slowly take the form of Ginny Weasley. She was testing the Polyjuice potion that she and Colin had to make for Potions.

"I can see why. Ever since seeing Hermione and Malfoy kissing in the corridor, it would make you a bit emotional. You know, seeing your best friend with the enemy. Ah, how romantic!" Ginny winked at Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

Acting as though he didn't hear what Ginny said, Harry began firing questions again.

"Were you bewitched? Did Malfoy force you to do anything? Were you on some sort of love potion? When did this all happen? Were you seeing him---?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, actually," I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt.

"It's only eight o'clock, Hermione. We have all night," Ron said.

"Okay…well, it all happened when…"

_After Potions (our last class of the day), Snape said that he wanted to see me._

"_Yes, Professor?" I asked. I hoped that I wasn't in trouble because I did my potion perfectly._

"_I would like you to take this to Professor McGonagall. After all, you are the teachers' pet; I don't think that you would mind doing this…even though it wouldn't matter to me if you minded or not. It's confidential so I don't want you reading it or anyone else reading it. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes, but, don't mind me asking, sir, but why can't you do it yourself?" I asked._

_Wrong move._

"_Dare to question my actions, Miss Granger? Do you, I don't know, think I'm too lazy or something of the sort? Are you too busy saving the world with Potter and Weasley to do a simple task of delivering a note?"_

_I gulped._

"_N-nothing, Professor. I'll just…go." I turned around and walked as fast as I can without being too obvious in getting out of there as soon as possible._

_I walked towards McGonagall's office, which was on the third floor. When I said the password and went inside, she wasn't there so I decided to go to the owlery and just send her the note by owl. Snape never said that I had to hand-deliver it in person. I know that I could've just used Hedwig, but I wanted to walk outside in the cold snow because I wanted some fresh air._

_I walked on the muddy brown snow path up to the owlery. Every now and then, I would see a snowman or a snowball fort on the sides; but one of the coolest ones was the biggest snow angel I've ever seen. The snow was pretty deep too, so whoever made the angel must've put a lot of effort into getting it perfect._

_Anyway, when I reached the owlery, it took me some time to find this one particular owl because that owl seems to be fond of me. It seemed as if that owl was already sending a message, but that owl was hardly ever used, so it must've been somewhere over in there. I looked everywhere for it, until I saw this rope thing near the entrance. Wondering what it was, I pulled it. All I heard was a whooshing sound, but other than that, nothing happened._

_Giving up, I had to look for another owl to use; but before I could look for another owl to use, the strangest thing happened. Practically every owl in the owlery all flew to one place and began making a lot of noise. The rope that I pulled was actually a switch to the owl food. The owls were busy having their dinner, which meant that it would be a while before an owl will be available for use. Suddenly, I heard shouting. I turned around and saw someone covered in owl seeds. Some owls were approaching him, thinking that he was one large seed or something like that (how am I supposed to know what they were thinking?). The guy pissed on the spot before running away screaming like a madman._

"Hahahahahahahhahaha! Who _was_ that loser?" Harry laughed, despite himself.

"I don't know. I didn't see his face because it was covered with birdseeds. Well whoever he was, must've fell in the snow or something because that's the only way that the birdseed could've gotten stuck on his face," I thought carefully.

"Did that guy seriously piss on the spot? Hahahahahaha!" Ginny cried with laughter.

"So, Hermione, what happened next?" Ron asked in one quick breath. He seemed oddly flushed for some reason. It must've been the cold…even though they were indoors…and they were right by the fireplace…

"Did that guy turn out to be Malfoy?"

"No…not yet. Anyway, back to the story…"

_Blinking at the spot where he just pissed, I shook my head and descended the steps of the owlery. I was trying to figure out some other way to send the note to McGonagall and the next thing I knew, I was walking towards the Great Hall. I didn't stop to eat because I wasn't that hungry---_

"What! How could you _not_ be hungry?" Ron stuttered.

"Ronald! Let Hermione finish her story!" Harry asked, looking very interested.

"Thank you, Harry." I raised an eyebrow to Ron.

"As I was saying…I wasn't that hungry…"

_So I looked over at the teacher's table, but she wasn't there. In fact, there were only about six people, including me, in the Great Hall eating dinner. Time flew by so fast that I skipped dinner! So I sat down by myself because the closest Gryffindor was too far away and I was very hungry. Chicken, salad, pumpkin juice, and a few chocolate cupcakes appeared in front of me and I started eating quickly. After all, I still needed to send the note to McGonagall and since it was confidential and important, Snape made it sound as if he wanted her to get it tonight._

_Suddenly, I heard someone choking. I figured that it was Neville because he always wheezes when he chokes. So, without looking, I pointed my wand in his direction, said a loosening spell, and the choking stopped. I turned to see if Neville was okay, but instead I saw him running away holding his pants up._

"Hahahahahahaha! So you loosened the food in his mouth and his pants? I didn't know that you could have two targets while conjuring spells," Ginny laughed loudly, holding her stomach.

"If anyone can do it, Hermione, it's you," Ron grinned. I smiled almost embarrassedly at the compliment.

"Are you sure it was Neville though? What if it was Malfoy?" Ron snickered at the thought of Malfoy's pants dropping to his ankles.

"I'm pretty sure…I mean, Malfoy has blonde hair and Neville has black hair, so that wouldn't be possible."

"So what did you do next Hermione?" Harry stuttered, not looking as interested as before. He wasn't looking anyone in the eye and he seemed really interested in the fire.

"Well, the obvious one was that I got up from my seat and I chased after him…"

_I felt so bad for what happened that I wanted to apologize. I should've concentrated on where I was aiming instead of concentrating on the food in my mouth. Anyways, Neville must've gotten really fast because I got lost in the corridor where the kitchens were. I leaned against the wall, feeling guilty for doing that to Neville (it was an accident though!). As the staircase was moving, I saw a boy with dirty blonde hair from a distance---_"Let me finish, Ronald."_---And I just stared at him. He was loading potatoes into a backpack, which was actually a basket with two straps on one of the sides. I would've helped him, but I was too tired from running._

_I kept on staring at him because of what he was doing. He loaded potatoes into the basket, hooked his arms through the straps, leaned over because of the weight, and they all fell out. So he took of the basket, loaded the potatoes into the basket, hooked his arms through the straps, leaned over because of the weight, and they fell out again. I watched this entertaining scene for a while until I felt sorry and embarrassed for the poor kid._

"Are you serious?" Ron gaped at me.

"Yes. He was so stupid and he clearly didn't understand what he was doing wrong. He loaded them, bent over, they fell out, and then he had to start over again and again and again." I laughed.

"He he he…" Ginny laughed half-heartedly and fell exceptionally quiet.

"And then Malfoy came out to help you?" Harry asked.

"No…I'm still getting there! So…I walked away and went up to the seventh floor to go to the common room…"

_I promised myself that I would apologize to Neville when I see him, but he probably wouldn't want to talk to me right now. I could just imagine him people asking him what was wrong and he would tell everyone about the horrible thing I did to him and how I did it for no reason (why couldn't I have just done the Heimlich maneuver?). Then everyone will hate me and think that I am some sort of bully like Malfoy---"Stop interrupting, Ron!"--- And report me to McGonagall---_

_McGonagall!_

_I couldn't believe that I completely forgot about Snape's "confidential" note._

_Damn it._

_Now I was in for it. I started thinking of the worst things that could happen. Until suddenly…_

_Crash!_

_"Ahhh!" I ran towards the voice and I saw a Slytherin second year girl crying hysterically. Casting a repairing charm to the jar of brass scales that she dropped, I asked her what was wrong._

_"There's-There's b-b-blood!" She managed between sobs. I started to panic._

_"Blood? Where? Are you hurt? Is someone else hurt? Do you know---?"_

_"I-I don't know! I didn't do anything and then blood started coming out!" She gasped._

_I gulped._

_"Where…exactly did it come from?"_

_The second year's eyes went wide and pointed where I thought she pointed._

_"Ah."_

_Ah._

_Of all the things I could've said, I said "ah."_

_Gently patting the girl uncomfortably on the back, I tried to figure out how to break it to the poor girl._

_"Well…I'm not sure how I'm the one who should tell you this…but…" I bent down, grabbed her shoulders, looked her in the eyes, and took a deep breath._

_"You just experienced your first menstruation."_

"…Wow." Harry, Ron, and Ginny all looked at me in disbelief. They looked like they weren't sure if they should laugh or feel sorry for the girl. So the expressions on their faces made me laugh.

"Yeah…anyway…"

_I told her to go to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomphrey will explain everything to her. I watched her until she was out of view, which took a while because she seemed a little lost. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Breaking something like that to a twelve-year-old girl was very embarrassing. Poor girl, her mom probably never told her about it because she had no idea what it was!_

_Suddenly, a door came out of nowhere and Draco Malfoy came out of the Room of Requirement._

"Shut up," I told them all, who all looked like they wanted to say something.

_"Malfoy?" Out of all people, I was shocked that he came out of the door._

_"Granger? What are you doing here?" Malfoy looked very tired._

_"The question is what were you doing in there?"_

_"It's none of your business. Even though it doesn't surprise me that you're curious because you always want to know and understand everything you see and hear; but the only thing that you don't understand is that you are a stupid filthy Mudblood who doesn't deserve to be in my presence." Malfoy turned around to walk away…but not before I had the last say in it._

_"I wouldn't go around calling people stupid, ferret; especially when you are second, behind me, a Muggleborn, in school."_

_Malfoy stopped in his tracks and turned back towards me with fire in his eyes._

_"You are only first because you are such a suck up to the teachers."_

_"Look who's talking, Snape's Golden Boy."_

_"Speaking of Golden Boys, how's Pothead and Weasel? Have they announced their relationship yet? Everyone knows that they loved each other ever since they laid eyes on one another. Have you ever felt left out, Granger? Do you want to talk about it?" Malfoy asked the last two in mocking baby voices._

_"You perverted, sick, evil ferret. It's no wonder that you ended up like your father: sick and cruel."_

_That seemed to touch a nerve on Malfoy because the next thing I knew he was walking towards me with a mad look on his face. I started to get scared and I backed up against the wall. I started thinking in my head 'there are three ways to escape. Left, right, and kick him in the nuts.'_

_Sadly, I didn't get to make a decision because Malfoy tripped on the crack (no wonder they're bad luck) and his lips landed on mine. We were both too shocked to move, but when you guys came, we came to our senses and then…he left. Now, I am here telling you the story and…that's it! The End! Can I get my Storyteller award now?_

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all stared at me with their mouths open, apparently lost for words. I stared back at them, wondering what they were thinking. Were they going to laugh at me? Were they going to shout at me? Were they going to comfort me? What were they expecting? Life-threatening Voldemort threats? Love potions? Me under the Imperious spell?

"Okay, I am going to bed. Goodnight." I quickly walked upstairs and closed the doors with a sigh of relief.

It _was _a true story…but I did leave out one part though.

I liked the kiss.

A lot.

Now, it's really the end.

…

Wait.

The note!

…

Damn.

* * *

**Author's Note : **Please review! I hope you liked it! Sorry about the ending, it was a little rushed (as you can see). I made it out of pure fun so please no flames unless it's about grammar mistakes or if you are confused in some areas. 

This is a one-shot and I'm not sure if it should be a multi-chaptered story.

Much love, Rox


End file.
